Who am I Or what am I?
by princessa luna
Summary: This is a completely diff.type of Inuyasha&Kagome story,but it's rally good so please R&R!Kagome's life changes drastically,and theres some new kids on the block.who or what are they looking for?
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fic.so go easy on me,K

I accept flames,but if you do flame me(which you might)please give a good excuse of why you hate it.

O-k so lets get started!

* * *

No I don't own Inuyasha and Co.'_sad face'_wish I did

* * *

Ch.1 It Begins

Tick,Tock

Tick,Tock

Beep,Beep,Beep

"6:00am,people wake up it's a new morning."

A hand came out from under the covers and slammed the clock straight to the wall.

Leaving an indention on the wall.

"ughhhh,I'm up,I'm up."

She dropped on the floor and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Looked up into the mirror and screamed!

* * *

(wow can you imagine the neighbors?)

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"Inuyasha we need to go to school!"

Just then Miroku entered the room,and began speaking.

"Lady Sango please calm down,and Inuyasha we have to go to school to look for that girl your

mother and father want."

* * *

Sorry it's soooooooo short,but the next one will be longer,K.I promise!

I have to get at least one good review or I won't write anymore!

Soooooooooooooo please review!


	2. To strange to be normal

Hey,here's Ch.2 this is alot longer than the last

!So enjoy!

" this means talking "

' this means thinking '

* * *

Chapter 2 . To strange to be normal

* * *

"Kagome dear are you alright." 

"Mom",she screamed," look at my hair."

"Sweatheart it looks as it has always?"

"What! it used to be brown!"

"No,that might have been a dream honey,"spoke Mia Kagomes mother.

"Hmph,might as well get ready for school since theirs nothing to do",spoke kagome to herself after her mother

had left saying something about crazy teens.Kagome fingered her hair looking in the mirror.

* * *

Mirrors perspective

* * *

Kagome had semi-waist long black hair.Wore a pair of tight blue jeans with a whole in the right knee. 

She wore a tight white shirt with the writing 'To good for you',in black letters.With a pair of black converse,

and she had blue eyes.

* * *

30min. later

* * *

"Bye mom,see ya later,"yelled kagome. 

' Wow!Mom never looked that young.hmph.Somethings wrong way wrong wish I new? '

"Kag wait up will ya!"

"Huh Ayumi,what do you want!"

Ayumi who had caught up to kagome backed away."Are...you mad at me?"whimpered Ayumi.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look."Um,no?"

Kagome then asked a question "Are we friends?"

"What!we've always been friends since we were little."

' Hmmmm,we've never been friends...we were enemies...better play along '

"Umm, yaaa gotcha that was a joke see hahahahahahahaha!"

Kagome then just dropped the subject with a wave of her hand.Then the both started to make their way to

school.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Wow that took forever to wake you up Inuyasha ,"giggled Sango. 

"Feh"

Miroku chuckled and spoke to Sango,"Sooo what kind of girl are we looking for?"

"Well",stated Sango ,"were looking for a girl who is unique from most girls."

"So that might be hard,"spoke Inuyasha.

"No not really ...most girls are into fashion,cell phones,and guys.All we need to do is look for a girl

who likes that and other things most girls don't like", stated Sango.

"Like a girl who sees more than muscles and popularity?"shrugged Inuyasha.

"Well ya,"said Sango,"a girl thats...already popular for being herself,

not caring what other people think of her."

"Feh,like we'll find a girl like that."

"Inuyasha don't be so negative."

"Miroku's right ,we'll find her," suggested Sango.

Sango looked up and saw that Inuyasha was about to run into a girl and

screamed ,"Inuyasha look out!"

To late

Kagome landed with Inuyasha ontop of her.

"Watch it ," both yelled.

Inuyasha suddenly looked under him and his eyes turned to saucers.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered.

"Uhhhh,no.It's Kagome,Ka-go-me."

* * *

Kags pov

* * *

!WOW!He has silver hair,and...and GOLD EYES! 

I wonder if their real?

Wait a minute I'm under him.

He dropped me!

The jerk!

* * *

"Hey,get off me!"screeched kagome. 

With that she heeved him off of her,and both were suddenly in a screaming fight of ' It was sooo not my fault.You were on me!'

Watch were your going next time.'

It kinda sounded like screaching hyenas killing themselves?

* * *

o-k I hope that was longer than the last. 

All you need to do is review and I'll write another chapter!

Please review!

luv ya!


End file.
